Monstr ili Angel
by Ahren24-115
Summary: I was no longer what my name implied I was. I was a monster; and it was all because of him. Because of him, I was constantly in pain. Hearing voices in my head that seemed to shred every fiber of my being, telling me to destroy, to kill. To kill the man that did this to me. To kill the man that, despite the tests and dissections he put me through, I could strangely forgive.(RicxOC)
1. Introduction

**Ohmyjesuschrist. My first fanfic. Ok so, I was inspired to write this after reading the wonderful works of Zombiegirl777, VenusAmorette, and PaperclipKiller ;u; they were all so wonderfully wonderful and *crysobcry*I ADORE THEIR STORIES SO MUCH.**

***Coughcough* ANYWAY, this is my first time really publishing any of my stories on fanfiction (I only ever posted a story on quizilla shhhh.) and I would really hope that people will enjoy this ;u; I would aodre if people would also help me by reviewing and stating any ideas that they have for the future! (Lord knows I'll need help just wanting to continue this...)**

**It is going to mainly be a RichtofenxOC fanfic, with some hints of TankxOC and NikolaixOC .3.**

**I do not own any of the soldiers (OhgodiwishediownRichtofen.) Treyarch owns them!  
I only own Subject 24. Her name shall be told later.**

Translations: (1-5 german) (6 russian)

1) Is the girl ready for testing?

2) Yes, subject 24 has been stunned and will be in this state for a few hours.

3) Gut! Bring in the girl!

4) Another Russian?

5) It is all we can make do for now.

6) Please, Not now…

7) Why do you take his abuse?

* * *

"Ist das Mädchen zum Testen bereit?"

"Ja, Subject 24 nur betäubt und wird in diesem Zustand für ein paar Stunden."

"Gut! Bring sie in so kann ich sehen, ihr Zustand!"

As two scientists finished their conversation, a man, wearing a Wehrmacht, brought in the girl that they were talking about into the room. The scientists looked at her in awe. It was simple to see that she was Russian and fairly young. One of the men grinned as he noted every small detail about her; from the way her hair parted, to the worry lines on her face.

"Ein weiterer russischer Untertan?" He asked in a voice that showed he was not fond of having a subject of a race he already had.  
"Sie ist alles, was wir machen mit jetzt tun könnt, Doktor Edward Richtofen." Was his reply, prompting Richtofen to frown even more. It was true that they were running out of test subjects, but did they have to get another Russian? And a woman, at that!

He rubbed his temples in annoyance and waved the male who had brought the girl in out of the room. _Perhaps it would result in a different outcome?_ He thought to himself. _We haven't tried 115 on a woman so far… _He grinned and reached for his tool tray, wondering what he should do first. Should he have a little fun before the experimenting? Or perhaps he should just get everything started and hope she didn't die before any results would even show? Edward looked over at his companion, wondering if he could somehow persuade the man to leave him alone with the girl. Said companion looked over at him, seeing lime green eyes boring into his own and scurried out of the room. Richtofen grinned widely as he watched the man abscond from the room and picked up his scalpel and a needle that glowed with a faint golden hue. _This is going to be enjoyable…_

* * *

_It's been a few years since I was taken to this… Hell hole. Every day is different, as there is either a man who I know as "The Doktor" watching me, or this kind lady named Lynn. Along with the differences of the people watching me I am always undergoing new tests and experime-_

I yelped as the paper I was writing on was ripped out of my hands by the doctor. My face flushed and I backed up, knowing very well that I shouldn't attempt to take it out of the fearful man's hands. On the plus side though, could he even read in Russian? I suppressed a grin from behind my scarf as I watched him scowl at my writing, proving that he indeed could not read the language.

"Bah! I do not need zhis!" He hissed as he shredded the paper in his hands, "und neizher do you, mein lieber~" Richtofen giggled cheerily as he grabbed the end of my scarf, yanking on it sharply and making me whimper. "Now zhen, vhat shall we do today?" He asked, not to me, but to himself.

"Pozhaluysta, ne segodnya ..." I choked out. I only knew how to speak my mother tongue of Russia; I could understand some English, I was just unable to speak it. Edward frowned as I spoke and pulled on my scarf once again. Choking slowly, I shut my eyes and prayed that he would just hurry and kill me.

Then the angel, Lynn, arrived. She was quiet and very distant, but despite that she was very caring. "Eddy!" She hissed at him sharply, "Let go of the girl zhis instant!" As she commanded him to let go, he did so only to stride up infront of her and slap her. She merely stood there and took it, completely unfazed by the abuse.

"You vill not ever tell me vhat to do, Lynn! Or I vill have to teach you vonce again!" his bright green eyes glared down into hers, only pulling away to stare at me. I could only sit against the wall and shake, praying that I was not going to be the next victim of his rage. He grinned at my fear and giggled once again. "I am going to see zhe ozher's, keep an eye on 24, Lynn~" And with that, Edward strolled off, leaving me alone with a now paranoid Lynn and dead silence.

Wanting to break the silence, I spoke quietly enough that I would hopefully gain her attention. "Pochemu vy berete yego pravilam…?" I stared at her with my golden eyes in silence, wondering if she even understood what I asked. She glanced over quickly before turning away uncomfortably. I did not blame her for turning away; as it was something I would've done if I was in her shoes. She had a monster watching her every movement. If there were faint glowing, golden eyes staring at me, I would've avoided the gaze too. I was different; a monster. No normal human has eyes that glow a golden hue in the darkness. It was all because of the testing that the doctor had me undertake. I was just a test subject. I was Subject 24/115. The twenty-fourth subject to take the element 115, and the fifth one that survived the testing. The only difference from the other four subjects is that they became 'Super Soldiers'. I did not. It was unknown what I had become, but I soon discovered what I truly was during the beginning of what changed my life as a (worthless) test subject. When hell finally broke loose in the labs and changed my life again.

* * *

**And that is the end of Chapter 1! *Sweatdrop* I wrote this last night, and I'm hoping to work on the second chapter today... Please read and review or I will bake no cookies for you D:**

**(My boyfriend ended up fixing all of my grammar errors. and by grammar errors, I mean he had to point out every time I "forgot" to capitalize an I. He also wanted to name this "Zombies in the Rye." ಠ****_ಠ****)**

**Proshchay teper'~**


	2. All Hell Breaks Lose (Literally)

**Here you are! Chapter 2! **

**I spent most of today writing this, it seems I just can't write this down on paper! (No, really. My hands and brain just do no want to work when i'm determined to write...) Oh well, hopefully I will be able to start chapter three either tonight or during school tomorrow. **

**Again, I do not own Richtofen. I only own Subject 24 and my friend owns Lynn.**

**On to the story!**

* * *

It seemed like an average day; a day like any other day. I was woken up by the sounds of screams of the scientists and the cry of a little girl. _Perhaps that little girl (Samantha, was it?) finally witnessed that her _otets _was experimenting on her _sobaka_…? _I couldn't help but giggle at the thought of her face as she witnessed her own father torturing her precious pet. Covering my mouth with an end of my scarf so I wouldn't go into a laughing fit, I stood up and cautiously made my way over to the end of my 'room'. I could still hear the screams of the male and (few) female scientists and doctors resounding down the corridors and through the bars. Furrowing my brow, I tried to get someone's attention, "Yavlyayetsya li kto tam?"

A few minutes passed. No response.

Fear began to bubble within my chest as I looked down the hall to the best of my ability. There was always someone that would rush down the hall to yell at me for waking them up during their watch, so why no one was racing down the hall was beyond me. Suddenly the sound of dragging footsteps reached my ears. I frowned and tried to listen for any voices that I could recognize (some way to see if it was one of the people I knew here,) my blood running cold as I picked up a heavy breathing and low moans. _Was someone hurt? What if it was the Doktor? _My heart hurt at the thought of him injured. What was I going to do if he was hurt? He was the only one -besides Lynn- that could keep me alive! I nibbled my lip in worry, watching the limping (I could see it was limping now that it was in view) figure slowly and awkwardly toddle towards my cell. I shrunk back from the bars as the man looked into my cell. A scream choked in my throat as I could finally see his face… Or what was left of it. The man's throat was completely shredded, with blood still seeping from the fresh wounds and claw marks that stretched across his entire face and torso. I trembled in horror at the sight of him. With all of those wounds and signs of complete blood loss, he should have been dead! That's when I remembered something.

**The tests and experiments I had undergone had a consequence on some people that went through the same. It killed them and brought them back as an animated corpse. **

His glowing golden eyes that so matched my own felt like they were staring into my soul. I remained motionless, hoping and pleading that the corpse figured that he could not get me past the cell bars and would just leave. Fortunately for me, my prayers were granted as the 'man' screeched and staggered ahead in search of a new meal. I exhaled quietly and slid down the wall, my heart racing while my thoughts tried to catch up with it. I was stuck in this chamber while the undead roamed just outside of my reach. Tears bubbled in my eyes when a thought arose; I was going to die alone.

* * *

A woman swore as the distinct 'click' of her pistol indicated that she was now fighting a horde of the undead with no ammo, and no way to defend herself. She looked over at her partner as she yelled sharply in his direction, "Eddy, I am out of ammo!"

"Verdammt Lynn! Zhis is no time to be fooling around vith zhe children!" Dr. Edward Richtofen hissed as he continued shooting his gun until the dreaded 'click' warned him of his own doom. "Hurry! Ve must get to zhe MDT und avay from here!"

Lynn nodded in agreement as she raced down the hall, stopping sharply at the sound of sobbing. Why is there sobbing? Wasn't everyone dead? She furrowed her brow and quietly moved closer to the source of the sound. Making sure that there were no undead around her, Lynn allowed herself to relax as she stopped outside of a familiar holding cell. Carefully peering inside, she noticed the familiar form of the girl known as Subject 24 trembling and sobbing in the corner. "Excuse me," Lynn whispered warily, glancing around to see if any zombies had noticed her, "vould you like to help us? Ve need all of zhe help ve can get to escape, und I vould hate leaving you here…" She struggled to smile, not used to talking with people other than her superior, Dr. Ludwig Maxis, and Edward. The girl looked up in shock at the woman and scrambled to her feet.

"Da!" Was the girl's response, "b-bitte!" Lynn was confused on what she had said (the girl's heavy accent severely obliterating the German she had tried to use,) and began to search for the cell key she had always held on her person. The girl watched her in anticipation, only tensing up as she saw the lime green orbs growing nearer to the young woman and herself.

"Und vhat do you zhink you are doing, Lynn?" Richtofen asked as the cell door swung open slowly to prevent any loud noises from alerting the horde. The German snorted in disgust as the Russian girl absconded from her cell and clung to his partner. He cleared his throat, "Ve do not have zhe _time _for zhis! Ve must hurry und esca-" His sentence cut off sharply as Lynn grabbed both his hand and the subject's hand and burst off into a sprint down the hall, realizing the reason right away on why she was in such a hurry.

The undead had made their way to their location and were not stumbling towards them like they were before; that was what Richtofen noted before he had even left to go find his missing partner. His experiments, no, his _children,_ were now running in their direction, the screeches and growls of the creatures barely amplifying on how they craved the survivors' flesh.

* * *

**I am currently on the look out for anyone who look be happy enough to beta read this for me! **

**... I don't have the guts to even attempt asking someone in fear of them yelling at me ;n; **

**Oh, and the translations are as followed; Father, puppy, "Is anyone there?", and then you're occasional german swear, yes, no, etc etc.**

**please leave me a review~**

**Auf Wiedersehen~!**


	3. Strange Places, New Faces

**Ugh, this chapter took me a bit to sort out... I have the next chapters planned out ahead and I plan to try and work my way through Shi no Numa and Der for now, and then make my way from Kino, to Ascension, and to even to the moon!**

**Anyway, thank you to all the people who have been reading this (reviews are still welcomed with open arms ;u;) and you cannot BELIEVE how happy I am because of you all! *throws confetti* **

**I admit though, I am not a huge fan of this chapter (mainly because of all the drawing and diagramming I had to do to even type half of it) but i hope you all find it enjoyable!**

**Edit: And Chapter Three is Complete! Sorry it took me so long, it was just a busy week =w= i have a current addiction to Coffee and Latte candy *drools* and my Nikolai ended up spending the weekend at my house... Agh...**

**Anyway, Onto Chapter 3~**

* * *

**I do not own any of the characters, maps, lines, etc etc.**

**Treyarch owns them.**

**I only own Ahren. My friend owns Lynn.**

**by the by, the Russian that's in here says motherly and "No, don't touch it!"**

**(If you actually know russian, PLEASE tell me if i have any mistakes! I'm currently using google translate and i would LOVE to have someone actually inform me of the right words!)**

* * *

During our daring escape I refused to let go of Lynn. She was the person who had risked her life to save me. She was the angel that I was no longer able to be. I clung to her arm, unbeknownst to me that she was squirming awkwardly in an attempt to escape. I heard the Doktor jeer as he advanced towards a massive beast of a machine (a little bit later I was informed that it was the MDT, courtesy of Lynn,) and opened a panel, beginning to work on the wires inside. I watched his precise, swift hands move quickly inside the machine; rewiring wires, connecting cables, and occasionally he would take them out and swear under his breath, quickly resuming his work. Lynn must've noticed me watching him in interest, since she quickly yanked me away to check for any wounds.

"Vhat vere you doing in zhat cell? You should've escaped hours before ve found you…" I could hear the worry in her voice. The worry reminded me of something that I just could not put my tongue on. What was the word that I was trying to remember? My train of thought halted as she reached for my precious scarf.

"Nyet! Ne trogayte yeye!" I shrieked and edged away from her hand, noting that she looked confused on what she had just done. I clung to my scarf and continued to stare at her. The room soon fell to a dead silence. The sounds of the circuits shorting out every now and then combined with the Doktor's mumbles breaking it. Secretly, I loved the silence. It always arose a feeling of peace in me; a feeling that I wouldn't be hurt until I heard the high-pitched giggles or laughs of the man. Unintentionally, I yawned, which caused Lynn to smile once again. Blinking in confusion at her, I smiled back. Suddenly I remembered the word I had been reminded of because of her; _Matʹ,_ the Russian word for mother. She had worried about my safety and survival. She had saved me from rotting in prison alone and even protected me as we were being chased.

"Vunderbar! Ve may finally travel avay from zhis place, und into a much safer place!" The Doktor grinned at his handiwork and sauntered inside the MDT, waiting for myself and Lynn to enter. Upon entering the strange machine, my head started pounding as a child's voice poured into my head.

_Hallo Fräulein! I can see zhat you are alive, und zhat you can hear me! _I heard the child's giggle reverberate inside my skull. Who was this? Why are they in my head?  
_Now, I vould like your help with somezhing! Vould you help a little girl like me?_

**_Who are you? What do you want? _**I let out a small whimper, gaining attention from the two Germans.

_Zhat vill be for anozher time! First, vhat is your name? I vant you to tell me so I do not have to call you mean zhings like zhe ozhers~_

My body trembled as I struggled to gather my conscience. Here I was, collapsed on the ground like an open matryoshka, talking to a voice in my head. Was I going insane? Yet still I continued to answer her.

**_My… Name is Ahren… Now then, who are you? WHAT are you? Why are you in my head? Am I dying?_**

A sudden pain erupted from behind my eyes and I shrieked, clutching my hair in an endeavor to somehow overpower it. I saw that Lynn and the Doktor (I could never remember his name,) were talking frantically but no sound was coming out. More whimpers escaped my lips as I saw a corpse stagger around the corner. We had no time to talk and I had no time to writhe in pain! I grasped Lynn's pant leg to the best of my ability and nodded towards the zombie, the pain that was stabbing behind my eyes growing sharper, now turning towards the feeling that I was being dunked head-first into acid.

"Eddy, ve need to hurry before it spots us," Lynn shook, horrified, as she helped up my trembling body. "Start zhis zhing now or ve vill be eaten!" Reaching in her own pockets, she groped around for some ammo. "Eddy" quickly pressed some of the buttons in the machine and, right as the undead was about to grab us, we disappeared.

The last thing we heard was the crackling and hissing of the particles swirling around us.

The MDT took us to what looked like to be almost like a hut, in some way. My head was still pounding before the transportation, and on top of that, I was now heaving what little contents that I had in my stomach since yesterday onto the ground. A hand rested itself on the center of my back, causing me to cringe before I realized that the owner of the hand was Lynn. I retched once again and continued to empty my stomach as she rubbed my back, neither her nor the Doktor having any effect. I looked at her in confusion after my stomach calmed down a bit. How was it that the two of them weren't like I was? I always had a strong stomach, but the feeling that I had just experienced was… It was horrible.

"Vhat happened?! Ve vere not supposed to come here, " Richtofen jeered, "ve vere supposed to go to a safer laboratory! Not some… _sumpf!" _He continued to swear at the machine about it's unreliability, resulting in Lynn shaking her head as she slowly helped me to my feet.

"Edvard, calm down… Vhat ve should do is search for anyvone zhat can help us und perhaps tell us vhere ve are."  
"Lynn ve do not have zhe time for zhat, but I digress. Zhe MDT must cool down for a vhile after our recent escape, so feel obligated to go und "search" for anyvone zhat may remotely be some help to us." Richtofen propped himself up against the teleporter nonchalantly as he began to survey our surroundings.

Even though I knew he wasn't paying any real attention to me me, I could still feel his bright green eyes note my every movement. I clung to Lynn's arm protectively and followed her out of the hut in her search of people.

"So, tventy-four, vhat is your real name?"

My head snapped down to the smaller woman as she asked me that simple question. My name? Why did she want my name? Didn't she already now it?

Was I finally an actual person to someone?  
She must've noticed that a smile spread across my face, because she smiled at me faintly. I opened my mouth to finally say the name that I was birthed with; the name that my mother had lovingly given me. The name that's meaning was ironic to my life.

"Ahren."

* * *

"Let's all BOW before the might Japanese warrior! Asshole."

"It seems that honor has not been bestowed upon you, Nikolai."

Nikolai growled as his Japanese companion helped him to his feet. "Nikolai's vodka better be safe," was the only thing he said as he reached for the bag he had dropped and searched it frantically. The sight of the vodka, unbroken and still full, made him chuckle while he zipped the bag close. "I hope you have ammo, Takeo, because I do not wish to share!"

"Well, you are in luck! I have no need for ammo." Takeo fixed his hat quickly, glancing at his surroundings for any sign of a straggler. It had been almost half an hour (Or maybe less, time felt increasingly slow when there was no way to tell it,) since they had found and toyed with a crawler that was left to creep around the area in search of ankles to nibble on.

Nikolai reached into his bag and pulled out his vodka. Graciously taking a swig of the liquid, he plopped onto the ground and sighed. "Nikolai is tired. You should keep watch so Satan's minions get you and not me." He chortled, bottling and setting the half-empty drink onto the ground next to him. Takeo shook his head in response to the drunk and sat down.

Clutching the M14 to his chest, Takeo watched as his comrade fell asleep. _Falling asleep during such times is dishonorable. _He thought. The small room they were in was completely stripped of everything that was in it. The warrior was unfazed at this detail, the emptiness easily explained due to the fact that it was a storage room. He wondered if he should check the room for a second time, in case he missed anything, but he decided against it.

A low grunt snapped Takeo out of his thoughts. On instinct a gun was raised and pointed to a still standing barrier. His eyes squinted and quickly scanned the room, resting on the sleeping Russian. Nikolai grunted in his sleep once again before mumbling something about one of his many wives and growing silent. Takeo lowered his gun slowly and attempted to relax once again.

_Perhaps this will end soon and I may leave this pig's horrible company…_

The Japanese man sighed at the thought. Just how long had he been in the other's company anyway? Days? Weeks? Years? A gun shot broke the silence in the room, along with Nikolai cursing loudly in Russian about being woken up, and Takeo grabbed the Kar98k that was beside him.

"Takeo! What is going on? Did Zombies break the barriers?" Takeo shook his head in response to Nikolai, slowly making his way to the doorway of the hut.

The sight of a man and two women surrounded by the undead imperials shocked him. Where had they come from? Who were they? How did they get here? Once again his thoughts were broken, but this time, because of a woman's screams. He raised his gun and aimed for the head of a zombie, easily gaining a headshot. Takeo grinned inwardly and spoke, "Herro!" he called to the trio, "You three are survivors, yes?"

The man (Takeo noted that he was a Nazi due to the insignia on his arm) cleared his throat in response. "Ja. Ve are, und who might you be?" The Nazi grinned widely at his own question, seeming that he already knew the answer.

The ex-Imperial shook his head. "It is dishonorable to ask someone who saved your life who they are before introducing yourself."

The shortest member of the group spoke first, "I am Lynn… Und this is Ahren. She can't speak English though. Only Russian." She looked over at the taller woman and nodded. Ahren smiled weakly and bowed slightly to say hello. Takeo returned the gesture.

"She speaks language of the mother land?! Nikolai is not alone!" Nikolai scurried out of the hut towards the other Russian, stopping in front of her to examine her. She fidgeted nervously as he grabbed her hands and continued to look. "She is decent; better than first and second wife, but not as good as sixth wife!" He chortled and took a swig of vodka before talking to her in Russian.

* * *

**Annnnd...**

**Scene!**

**Auf Wiedersehen für jetzt~ *hugs for everyone***


	4. Not a new Chapter :c

**Ok so i know this isn't actually as new chapter but isdhfowurfg**

**Due to Thanksgiving break and school the story will be a littttle behind..**

**That and the fact that i just- My computer sucks. Like, horribly.**

**Half the time it barely turns on and the other half it takes about an hour to got onto chrome so i can try and upload... Ugh. **

**But i will continue writing! I promise you all that! **

**I started working towards chapter 5! **

**Also, i wanted to originally upload chapter 4 today but i can't due to the fact i'm not entirely done with chapter 4 and i'm going to my Nikolai's house for the weekend. :I I need to get out of the house before i go stir-crazy to due lack of social life and house arrest. **

**Thank you all for your support! 33**

**-Love Ahren**

**Edit: So uh... Story won't be updated for a bit... Family problems... alot... And i'm really sick... so... I'm sorry everyone who's looking forward to the chapter... **

**I'll give you the little tidbit i have typed off so far.**


	5. A Peek into the Past

**I SAID I WOULD GIVE YOU A TIDBIT.**

**AND I AM. AAAGHITTOOKMEFOREVERTOSTARTT YPINGAGAIN.**

**ANYWAY.**

**Munchykool: AAAH THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. I LOVE YOUR FANFICS ;U; *cries tears of joy* I'm so glad you're enjoying this story! I've never actually written a legit fanfic before so this is very... hard for me. I hope you enjoy the rest of it though! ;u; **

**Rflux27: *squee* you all make me so happy. You don't even know how much your reviews mean to me... *hugs and cries***

**Edit: OH LOOK, I BEGAN WRITING AGAIN. But the updates may be longer. Alot of drama is happening right now and just- ugh. By the way, Ahren is NOT speaking english. She's actually speaking Russian to Nikolai. Noone else can understand her.**

**Once again! Ideas are WELCOME WITH OPEN ARMS. I am currently struggling with not ending this as soon as i have it. It was originally supposed to last 5 chapters but WELP.**

**I do not own any of the characters except for Ahren. Lynn is my friend's and Treyarch owns the Nazi Zombie crew.**

* * *

_People hid in their houses every day, fearing to come out in case a soldier came into town. I didn't really understand at the time, as I was about 10 when I lived in Stalingrad, and because of my curiousness about what happened while everyone cowered I decided to step outside the safety of my home and stood outside in confusion on what was so scary. I waited and waited to see what horrifying monster was creating such terror to my home._

_I was never prepared for what happened next._

_What came was a group of men in uniform, all adorning a strange symbol on a sash that was on their arm. Most of them held guns while two of them carried bags. I watched in silence as they grew closer to the gates. When they were close to the entrance, they noticed me. _

_I backed up slowly as one man charged in my direction, panic and fear beginning to bubble up. Fight or Flight was what my decisions were, and my first reaction was to run as fight as my little legs could run. The man that was pursuing me easily caught up and grabbed my hair, yanking as hard as he could. Tears rolled down my cheeks from the pain and my hands reached towards my assailant to try and defend myself._

_My attempts failed horribly._

_The man dragged me towards the others and began to speak in a foreign language. The words that flew around worried me and made me struggle to think on what they were saying. More tears bubbled up and I let out a small sob that gained the attention of one of the smaller men in the group. He yelled at the man holding me, causing him to set me down, and walked over, kneeling in front of me. He said something in that strange language of his and waited for my reaction. I stood there, sniffling like the child I was, and just stared at him. _

_A smirk spread across his face as he looked towards a larger man and spoke to him. Right after he ended his sentence, I was thrown over the said man's shoulder._

_I kicked and screamed as he walked away with me. My fists beat into his back and after a few minutes of abuse to my assailant, I was whipped. I had no idea where I was being taken too and I was too tired to listen for any words I could try and comprehend. Before I knew it I was out cold._

* * *

I woke up that morning to the sounds of Russian cursing, bugs flying around my head, and water running. My legs screamed at me when I attempted to stand up and explore. Where exactly was I?

"'Ey! Russian girl is awake!" a jolly voice sang out as a man, Nikolai, trotted over to me.

I blinked and nodded, allowing a small smile to cross my lips.

"Oh? Subject 24 is avake? Gut! Maybe ve can have some more help now!" Richtofen shouted over to us, cocking his gun and aiming at one of the many walking dead.

The shot from the gun echoed off the walls and shot off part of the corpse's forehead. Bile rose in my throat and threatened to make me sick.

Nikolai looked at me quickly and handed me a long gun that was surprisingly light. He told me it was called a Kar98k. I had no clue what that actually was or how to fair the thing, but I happily took it. The Russian stared at me as I examined the gun in confusion. He sighed. "Do you not know how to shoot a gun?" He asked me in our mother language.

I shook my head in embarrassment, "No," I replied back to him and lowered the gun to my hip. "I have never lifted a gun in my life…"

The truth in my voice caused him to grin wickedly, "Never, eh? Well, today that is changing." Nikolai hiccupped and grabbed my arms, positioning them on the gun carefully despite his drunken state. "Now then," He mumbled, aiming at one of the zombies lumbering behind a boarded window, "Keep an eye on the target, but aim lower than you actually would. The kickback will cause it to go higher than it actually is."

I nodded my head in silence and did everything he said. When he pulled the trigger I was not prepared for the kickback of the gun and dropped it, yelping loudly.

"Vhat happened?!" Lynn shouted in worry, glancing over to us.

"I am teaching little girl how to shoot gun!"

She watched the two of us in curiosity and nodded, turning her attention back to the window she was boarding with Takeo.

Nikolai looked at me and frowned. I was clutching my shoulder, still in pain from the gun, and was now scowling.

"Why did you not warn me?

His frown turned into a wide smile as he continued to stare.

"You never asked me what would happen."

* * *

**Ok so, i was honestly just blag for this chapter :l I was honestly not expecting this and ihonestlyneedideasthatcankic kmetowardsmyACTUALideas. **

**ANYWAY, like and review, my pretties! *kisses for everyone* **


	6. A time and place for everything

**It's short i know! But i haven't updated in a while, and i need to update this! Ssjdilajd! Thank you for everyone who is reading this! It makes me so happy ;u; we're actually about 5 or 6 more chapters till the end if i can't think of any ideas to hold It off... I kinda really wanna bring Tank into this, but i can't until i finish this! (There will be a sequel to this. i swear.) So please, bear with me! *bows***

**Harper helios: thank you for reviewing! I haven't brought Tank into this because i have already diagrammed a plan to bring him in once the group makes it to Kino. I'll say this though, Tank won't be joining them just by himself!**

**CiriaJacobs: I'mgonnacryomg. Thank you so much for your kind words ;u; Honestly, Ahren is my own OC. Lynn was created by my friend, i just got her permission to abuse her for my own stories xD And trust my! I won't abandon this story! I love this and I intend to stick to it until I complete it! (By the way, yes, it is a RichtofenxOC fanfic 33 with some added hints of NikolaixOC.)**

**Deanna7: Why thank you aaah! w Y'all have made me so happy ;u;**

**Rflux27: AND I WILL CONTINUE UPDATING ONCE AGAIN. **

**Still have disclaimers. I ain't treyarch. Wish i was. :I **

**ps this is just a bit of this! I'll update this chapter later!**

* * *

Before long, thanks to constant training by Nikolai, i was fairly decent at shooting any gun that was small and wasn't a shotgun (They had a liking of popping out my shoulder whenever I fired a shot). Everyone thought it was funny whenever i shot one, because i would yelp and swear in russian.  
Nikolai grabbed my gun as I aimed at a corpse that was tearing it's way out of the ground. "Let the hellpig out a bit," he said as a grin spread across his face, "that way, you can see if they have any money on them!" He laughed before his grin faded as he saw the zombified corpse had it chest out of the ground and was grabbing at his legs. "Off my boots, hellpig!"  
Aiming once again, I hit it's head and smiled at Nikolai triumphantly.  
"That was good, da?" I asked.  
He nodded and pulled out a bottle of vodka, drinking it greedily. The liquid dripped down his chin as he drank, leaving a clear trail and a strong smell that reached my nose. I frowned.  
The sounds of light footsteps on the wooden floor made me jump. I turned around to see that Lynn had made her way over to us.  
She smiled faintly as she looked up at me and spoke, "Come vith me, Ahren. I am going to teach you how to shpeak English." Lynn grabbed my hand and led me to the storage hut. As she opened the door, i saw that she had managed to scour enough paper and writing utensils to rival a home-school classroom.  
An old stool was sitting in the center of the room and Lynn quickly sat me down on it, handing me a piece of paper and a worn down pencil. With that, my lessons began.

* * *

Days turned into weeks and weeks rolled into months after Lynn started teaching me english. It was really difficult, i'll admit, but I easily grasped the concept of how to speak most of the words. Every time i pronounced something correctly, Lynn would beam and praise on how well i was progressing. When she praised me i felt... Happy. The way she looked as she smiled and how she sounded reminded me of how my mother was.  
"Now zhen," Lynn started as she pulled her hair up back into it's usual ponytail, "vould you like to practice talking to somevone ozher zhan me?"  
"Da! I... I vould!"  
She smiled that angelic smile and hurried to go bring Takeo in.  
He looked around the make-shift class and then at Lynn in confusion. She let him go and stepped back, urging me to start the conversation by waving her hands.  
I cleared my throat before starting my first actual conversation in English.  
Before I could even say hello, though, the damn bastard decided to beat me to it.  
"Konnichiwa."

Silence filled the room as i thought of what words to say. Takeo stared at me with a strange look when I spoke.

"Hallo..." I muttered shyly, refusing to look up from the ground. The boards were rotting and filthy from the abuse of everyone running around and shooting the undead. Tak's boots were covered in black blood and grime yet still managed to appear cleaner than my own.

"..." The awkward silence continued to float around the room. Takeo looked at Lynn, asking if he could leave without actually asking. She sighed and nodded, hurrying to my side.

"Vhy did you not shpeak?" Lynn asked me as she rested a hand on my back.

"I... Vas... Shcared."

Her usually cheerful smile reversed itself into a sad frown. "Vhy vould be afraid?"

A burp and the sound of broken glass interrupted her.

"I hear some angry fucking dogs!" The sound of bullets followed Nikolai's exclamation, causing everyone to grab their guns.

A wild howl tore through the silent theatre and what immediately followed it was the sound of flames crackling and paws hitting the floor. Turning the corner was a dog. It stopped in the doorway and sniffed the air, its teeth flashing in the dim theatre light. Upon a closer look to it, the dog had no fur throughout its entire body. Not only that, but most of its skin was missing from its hind legs and chest.

"Is zhat… _Fluffy?" _ Lynn whispered, trying to keep her voice soft in hope that the dog would not hear her.

"Mein gut… Zhis is VUNDERBAR~! Not only did it turn it into zhis, but it transported vith us!" Edward laughed joyously at the discovery.

Despite the hell-hound clearly hearing the doctor's joyous/maniacal laugh, it stood there. The group waited anxiously in silence for it to move. Takeo was the one to break the silence.

"Puppy is too quiet… Maybe waiting for master?" Wondered Nikolai as they all stood there, the dog staring and growling at them one by one.

Suddenly, a booming voice rang through the air.

A voice that was oh so familiar to Ahren...

**_"Finish Them."_**

* * *

**AND FINALLY.**

**I may add some more.. Idk. I kinda like how this chapter ends :3**

**TwT THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR KIND REVIEWS! *sobs grossly* You all make me so happy and whenever i see a new review, i freak out and beam ear-to-ear. Anyway, i've been having a bit of a writer's block so i started a side-story called Sam's Existential Question Corner. Please feel free to check it out and leave a question! :33**

**Reviews are loved as are any tips for the characters! Ideas are also welcome! *hugs for everyone reading* farewell lovelies~!**


	7. Secrets behind those Eyes

GUESS WHO'S BACK AND READY TO KICK SOME _ASS._

_Seriously guys. _I almost gave up on these stories, ok. I had some tough shit going on, i was failing school, my grandad passed away the day before my 16th birthday, summer school, all that shpeel.

But today. i decided to check this.

and your reviews

oh. my. god. i was ECSTATIC. People actually read this? Review and wait for me to update them? What kind of fanfiction writer am i?! I'm so sorry i gave up, but because of you all, i am REINVIGORATED!

Ciriajacobs. thank you so so so so much. you don't have any IDEA how much your reviews mean to me, ok?

just. /cries into the abyss of the sun.

Anyway, back to the story!

* * *

It had felt like days passed before the final hellhound was killed. Nikolai sat back to back with Ahren as Lynn waited to patch the both of them up. Ahren hadn't taken much damage (the dogs didn't seem to have much interest in her as she was injected with the element) but Nikolai had taken a beating.

"...Bad day..." was the only thing that the Russian girl said as she watched her newly found friend be tended to.

Lynn smiled at her. "Ja, it vas a bad day..." As she was finishing bandaging Nikolai, he groaned.

"I need _wodka..._"

Ahren giggled at the man but quickly stopped when she had noticed that Lynn was smiling at her softly. She looked down in silence, not looking up when the German girl took a seat next to her.

Slowly, Lynn moved Ahren's treasured pink scarf away from her face and smiled, revealing her heart of gold. "Ve are not at zhe lab. Edvawrd vill not harm you in any vay, alright?" She continued to smile, even as the aforementioned man sped right past them as he frenzied to board the windows.

Just the sight of the doctor caused Ahren to cringe in fright, and even the minuscule action was caught by acidic eyes.

The doctor's smirk was clearly visible to everyone in the room. It was almost like he wanted them all to know what he was doing.

* * *

And my muses are dead for tonight orz i'm so sorry you guys-

And my cousin is coming over from Arizona tomorrow and i'm so pumped ;u;

BUT- I promise i will try and reawaken the muses and type up some more just for you all!

And so, i bid you

~Adieu.


End file.
